Draconis Cruor
by Eratoirae
Summary: Robar siempre fue un delito. Engañar un pecado. Pero cuando tu destino siempre estuvo marcado lo único importante es sobrevivir... Slash DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter nos pertenece. Todo ello es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Esta historia es **slash**, es decir, **relación hombre/hombre**, más concretamente Harry/Draco o Draco/Harry , no hacemos distinciones.

Autoras: Hestia y Selene1981

Clasificación: M (hay contenido adulto, pero no explícito)

Resumen: Robar siempre fue un delito. Engañar un pecado. Pero cuando tu destino siempre estuvo marcado lo único importante es sobrevivir...

--------------------- 

**Draconis Cruor**

---------------------

**Capítulo1: La vie en rose. **

La suave música que se oía de fondo; La Traviatta, era sólo una muestra de los gustos caros del hombre con el que esa noche compartiría algo más que un beso de buenas noches, una sonrisa de cortesía o una tarjeta con un número de contacto. Ése hombre era más que un rostro bonito, una cuenta con muchos ceros o una mera diversión. Pero él no lo sabía y mientras desabrochaba su camisa con desesperación; intentando acercar sus dos cuerpos hasta que fueran sólo uno, Harry sonrió no sin cierta ironía, porque ése hombre que parecía querer devorarlo con su mirada; en ese preciso instante, significaba para él más de lo que ése francés jamás sabría y mucho menos de lo que desearía, porque a fin de cuentas era sólo uno más.

No tardó en sentir las fuertes manos recorriendo su torso mientras él se dedicaba a dejarse hacer; a disfrutar del mágico momento, pero manteniendo en todo momento el control de la situación. Sus manos recorrieron el pálido pelo, dejándolo deslizarse suavemente entre sus dedos mientras la fragancia de éste inundaba sus sentidos permitiéndole recordar porqué lo había elegido a él y no a aquél chico moreno que parecía irradiar energía por cada poro de su piel, pues a fin de cuentas de eso se trataba; de poder sentir esa magia recorrer su cuerpo, de poder sentirse vivo y ante todo poder sentirse lo que era, lo que siempre fue; un mago.

Se acercó a ese cuello que se le ofrecía casi como una ofrenda a los Dioses y lo recorrió suavemente, dándole pequeños besos, pero sobre todo aspirando ese perfume que lo volvía loco; Allure. No pudo evitar darle un pequeño mordisco mientras momentáneamente perdía el control, viéndose recompensado por un suave gemido y una pequeña descarga de energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Y él se sintió más vivo y estaba vez; más por necesidad, atrajo al otro cuerpo hacía sí; con brusquedad. Adueñándose de esos labios que pedían a gritos que los besaran y recorriendo esa piel reservada esa noche para él; Harry Potter.

Su camisa fue finalmente retirada mientras él desabrochaba la del rubio lentamente, con tranquilidad y sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar cada milímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto. Se pegó al otro cuerpo para tener un mayor contacto y pudo notar la creciente erección del otro. Sonrió y onduló sus caderas ligeramente recibiendo un gruñido de desesperación del francés que impotente veía como Harry por el momento se conformaba sólo con acariciar, besar y recorrer con su lengua parte de su garganta y su clavícula.

- Tu es parfait. Le plus beau (Eres perfecto. Bellísimo) — Harry sonrió y se separó unos centímetros del otro, llevando sus manos a los botones de su pantalón. Desabotonándolos lentamente, contoneando sus caderas pero sin conseguir coger el ritmo de la opera que había de fondo. Pero eso no importó. La suave piel que quedaba a la vista de aquél francés era lo único que llenaba en aquellos momentos su mente.

-Le plus beau (Bellísimo) — Volvió a repetir cuando aquellos pantalones se deslizaron de esas piernas fuertes y bien contorneadas.

No pudo evitarlo. Harry volvió a sonreír y esta vez una risa fresca escapó de sus labios mientras se deleitaba con ese acento al que nunca se acostumbraría. Pero que siempre amaría.

-Flatteur. Déjà vous m'avez dans votre lit, peut-être voulez-vous plus? (Adulador. Ya me tienes en tu cama¿acaso quieres más?)

-Je veux tout. À vous (Lo quiero todo. A ti).

Harry se separó un momento contemplando el cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Por un instante se perdió en su cabello rubio olvidándose del tiempo, pero el francés se acercaba a él sensualmente; acariciándolo.

- Ils voient, il laisse qui t'aime (Ven, deja que te ame) - exclamó

Pero Harry negó con un suave movimiento de cabeza, sonriendo levemente,

- Non, mon petit le minet. Tu vais aujourd'hui jouir de toi (No, mi pequeño gatito. Hoy vas a disfrutar tú) - contestó mientras lo desnudaba completamente. Mientras lo besaba

Se recostó en el cabecero de la cama y con un gesto de su mano animó al francés ha acercarse. Éste; aún desconcertado, intentaba entender en qué momento había perdido el control. Maldiciendo esos ojos verdes que lo habían hechizado. Se acercó a cuatro patas; como un gatito, sonriendo con lascivia. Cuando estuvo encima de él comenzó a lamer las zonas más sensitivas; su cuello y sus pezones, mientras Harry se arqueaba sintiendo todo el placer que aquél rubio le estaba dando.

- Déjà vous savez ce que vous devez faire, le minet (Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, gatito) — sonrió.

Y el francés; sorprendido ante su propia sumisión, siguió recorriendo el cuerpo de Potter; besándolo, lamiéndolo, saboreando aquel dulce que se le había regalado sin buscarlo en la discoteca. Harry se arqueó notando el ya familiar cosquilleo que convertía sus sesiones de sexo en algo completamente diferente al del resto de las personas; magos o muggles.

Lo que hacia a Harry Potter más especial de lo que alguna vez fue. El precio a pagar por ser el elegido, el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe. Su maldición.

No pudo evitar un gemido cuando sintió la lengua del rubio lamiendo sus ingles, acercándose a su miembro palpitante. Gimió aún más fuerte cuando el otro comenzó a lamer su erección y parte de su magia se desplegó recorriendo la piel del moreno. Mezclándose con la suya.

El rubio se afanaba, a cuatro patas totalmente sumiso, entregado a los sonidos realmente eróticos que emitía Harry, dejando que su cuerpo hablase por él. Sin embargo Potter tenía otros planes para él. Suavemente lo levantó y mientras lo volvía a besar lo tiró encima de la cama.

-Hagi que… (Harry qué…) — acertó a decir

Pero lo siguiente que sintió fue unos dedos dilatando su entrada y ya nada fue igual. Entrecerró los ojos y hubiese jurado que aquel inglés delicioso estaba rodeado de un aura azul. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pues en el instante en que se acercó a su próstata, solo pudo gemir y gemir

Harry se introdujo en él lenta pero firmemente, dejando que sus parpados cayeran pesados, que su inestable magia se desplegase aprovechando la relajación del otro y que su cuerpo tomara el control. Comenzando ha embestir cada vez con más fuerza a medida que su magia iba creciendo. Un empuje y más fuerza y pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su amante temblaba entre sus brazos

Comenzó a masturbarlo mientras se acercaba a su oído y lo lamía sugerentemente a la par que le susurraba:

-Il éjacule le minet (Córrete gatito)

El francés, totalmente sometido, se dejó llevar por un increíble orgasmo que le impidió notar como su cuerpo se elevaba de la cama junto con el de Harry y cómo una pequeña llama se iluminaba en su frente; allí donde una vez hubo un rayo, justo antes de que se desmayase sin tiempo a sentir el orgasmo de Harry y como los dos caían nuevamente en la cama.

Harry salió suavemente de su amante. Acarició su pelo platinado y se acercó a la ventana que abrió para poder fumar mientras las luces de Paris le recordaban que faltaba poco para un nuevo día. Contempló el cuerpo tendido en la cama, tan familiar y tan desconocido a la vez.

Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, suspiró y exhaló el humo del pitillo mientras pensaba que quizás sería un buen momento para volver a Londres.

Posiblemente nunca debería haberse ido, pero en aquel momento, cuando Dumbledore le hizo partícipe de sus nuevas circunstancias; de la vida que tendría que vivir a partir de ese momento. Lo único en lo que pensó, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en huir. Y ahora, encerrado en esa jaula de oro que él mismo se había creado; de la que le daba miedo salir, algo dentro de él le gritaba que ya era hora. Eran demasiados años fuera, olvidado y olvidando demasiadas cosas.

Cerró los ojos con deleite cuando el humo del ya casi consumido cigarro salió sigiloso por sus labios y la suave brisa refrescó su rostro a la vez que sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de esa sensación placentera, a pesar de sentir los coletazos de la magia de ese rubio francés aún recorriendo su cuerpo; alimentándolo, no puedo evitar ciertos remordimientos al saber que cada noche intentaba encontrar a alguien en brazos de desconocidos, que alimentara su cuerpo y su magia, pero siempre sacrificando aquella parte olvidada de su alma que pedía algo más allá de lo físico o lo material. Algo más allá de un mero gustar, una caricia reconfortante o unas bonitas palabras. Y ahora lo sentía más que nunca.

Había huido, sí. Reconoció con cierto pesar mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y las pequeñas brasas de este seguían brillando cada vez con menos fuerza. Pero ese país; Paris, tiene un olor especial, el de los pasteles recién hechos, el perfume perfecto, y el color de las acuarelas de Monet. Todo lo que en sí lo había seducido. Pero en Paris no estaba él, recordó. El cuerpo perfecto que dormía exhausto en aquel lujoso apartamento era tan parecido y tan distinto al mismo tiempo…y sin embargo era la inútil búsqueda lo que le daba la vida.

Rió con cierta ironía mientras recordaba pequeños detalles que creía olvidados, pero que le podían abrir la puerta de su dorada jaula y llevarlo a aquel lugar donde deseaba estar. No debía hacerlo, lo sabía. Pero a esas alturas había hecho tantas cosas que no deseaba hacer, que la diferencia entre lo que está bien o mal era escasa a sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién pone las limitaciones sino es uno mismo?

Cerró la ventana cuando el cuerpo tendido en la cama se estremeció y el suave clic que esta produjo fue el detonante de todo. El que le hizo saber que aquel cuerpo tendido en la cama no era ni sería jamás el que ansiaba. El que le hizo saber que aquellos otros cuerpos elegidos, tampoco lo eran, ni lo serían y que sólo uno conseguiría apagar ese fuego que había en él. A pesar de saber que esa maldición que lo perseguiría siempre no lo dejara disfrutar el tiempo suficiente.

-Tú también eres perfecto — habló esta vez en su idioma natal mientras sus pasos lo llevaron a la cabecera de la cama — Bellísimo — añadió. Dejando que sus palabras se deslizaran suavemente, al compás de los dedos que se paseaban por el platino cabello — Pero nunca serás él, mi adorado francés.

Un nuevo estremecimiento recorrió aquel cuerpo y Harry fue consciente del estado precario en el que lo había dejado. Pero no sintió remordimientos. Una vez los tuvo. En realidad fueron muchas veces. Pero al igual que un ladrón no sentía remordimientos mientras tomaba algo que no le pertenecía. Al igual que una prostituta hacía su trabajo sin pensar por qué lo hacía. Él hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentirlos, porque simplemente eso era él y como en su día alguien le dijo 'contra el destino no se puede luchar'.

-Mañana estarás bien — le informó aún cuando éste no pudiera oírlo — Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Tú y yo — concluyó con cierto pesar mientras lo tapaba con la manta de plumas que había ido a parar al suelo.

No pudo resistirlo. Cuando sus pasos por fin lo habían llevado a la puerta de la habitación tuvo que detenerse y volver junto a aquel cuerpo que descansaba placidamente. Se agachó con deleite mientras enterraba ligeramente su rostro en el cuello del rubio. Impregnándose de su olor, su perfume; Allure.

-Tuviste que recordármelo — le reprochó y a regañadientes se separó de él — No me olvides — Susurró. Sabiendo que él sí lo olvidaría, del mismo modo que olvido su nombre, el color de sus ojos y todo cuanto no le recordara a él.

Finalmente salió de esa habitación, dejando solo a su provisional amante. A aquél que le había regalado parte de su magia. Y así, con el ritmo de la Traviatta de fondo, abandonó la estancia. Dirigiéndose a la lujosa chimenea que adornaba el pequeño comedor y cogiendo un pequeño puñado de polvos que había en un recipiente al lado de esta, los lanzó una vez que estuvo dentro, para ir por última vez a su jaula dorada

**Continuará…**

Lógicamente lo que está en francés es fruto y gracia de un traductor. No os podéis imaginar con cuantos hemos consultado, contrastado. Así que si las traducciones no están todo lo bien que debieran tener la consideración de no acusarnos de ello, hicimos lo que pudimos.


	2. Cuando una ciudad se cierra

Nada del mundo de Harry Potter nos pertenece. Todo ello es propiedad de J. K. Rowling

Esta historia es **slash**, es decir, relación hombre/hombre, más concretamente **Harry/Draco o Draco/Harry**, no hacemos distinciones.

**Autoras:** **Hestia y Selene1981. **

**Clasificación:** M

**Resumen:** Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas

**CAPITULO 2: Cuando una ciudad se cierra, se abre una mansión**

**

ULTIMA BATALLA TRES AÑOS ANTES. JARDINES DE HOWARTS

**

A través de la niebla se podían ver cientos de cadáveres de ambos bandos, mutilados, destrozados, algunos irreconocibles, todos independientemente del ideal que defendieran víctimas de la eterna lucha por el poder.

El cielo; azul plomizo, a juego con el estado de ánimo de los que seguían vivos, por lo menos de los que no eran mortífagos. Las bolas de fuego, lanzadas de uno y otro lado atravesaban el aire, quemando lo poco verde que quedaba, acabando con los cadáveres y cuando daba en algún cuerpo que seguía con vida provocando alaridos y gritos de terror que se habían convertido en la banda sonora de la batalla.

Y cerca del lago negro, una figura se elevaba sobre un pequeño cerro, buscando entre la bruma y el fuego, intentando a través de los gritos que desgarraban su alma, encontrar al asesino de sus padres, al ser que había marcado su vida, condicionado sus sentimientos, aquel que un día lo señaló, el que hoy moriría a sus manos. Harry Potter apretaba con fuerza su varita, canalizando en esta toda su magia, mientras sus ojos seguían buscando, mientras murmuraba para si mismo "¿dónde estás maldito cabrón?"

Cuando un presentimiento recorrió su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar y su vista se dirigió inconscientemente a un punto de la batalla donde pudo distinguir dos figuras apuntándose con las varitas, y una de ellas era Voldemort.

Corrió como nunca para llegar hasta allí, y mientras lo hacía distinguía a Draco Malfoy en la otra figura que se enfrentaba a su eterno rival y a Lucius en el suelo, probablemente muerto. Al acercarse más podía distinguir las voces; firme una, terriblemente airada la otra. Una que era capaz de ponerle tan tenso que podría quebrarse:

-¡Maldito traidor! Hoy tendrás la misma suerte que tu padre. Morirás junto a él por haberme traicionado. Y vas a sufrir mientras agonizas, con tiempo de arrepentirte de lo que has hecho

-Así sea — contestó Malfoy. A pesar de que su gesto evidenciaba cansancio, su voz firme y pétrea, la misma que otrora le insultaba y humillaba; permanecía impasible, como todo su cuerpo. Elegantemente dispuesto a la lucha

Harry que cada vez estaba más cerca pudo ver como Voldemort sacaba una segunda varita, y supo que desde ese ángulo Draco no la podía ver. Y fue un instante, uno de esos momentos que sin saberlo definen tu vida, y lo que eres…podría haber esperado y sorprender al maldito asesino, tendría ventaja para matarlo ¡¡por fin¡¡

Pero Harry Potter, a pesar de ser un auténtico experto en duelos; en defensa contra las artes oscuras y en las mismísimas artes oscuras, odiaba la muerte, en cualquiera de sus facetas y más que esta, ver morir a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Draco Malfoy.

Así que Harry Potter saltó para ponerse en el medio mientras soltaba la maldita y famosa frase esperando que diese en el blanco. Con la inercia del salto empujó a Draco y cayó sobre él. Sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, después todo era rojo.

Cuando volvió a despertar pudo distinguir unos ojos grises que a través de su eterna máscara de disciplencia reflejaban un pequeño brillo de preocupación. Lo primero que pensó fue en quién le preocuparía tanto, hasta que recordó que posiblemente fuese él. Aunque no estaba seguro. Se sentía tan débil.

-Te debo la vida — fueron las primeras palabras del rubio. Harry intentó negar con la cabeza pero Draco, mientras cogía su mano, ignoró el gesto

-Tengo una deuda contigo. Algún día, cuando sea, tendrás que darme la oportunidad de resarcirte Potter

Harry Potter, lo miró y sonrió antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

**ACTUALIDAD. CALDERO CHORREANTE. LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

El único hostal que Harry Potter conocía del mundo muggle era el Caldero Chorreante. Suponía que habría más pero la noche anterior, recién llegado de Londres, no tuvo ganas de buscar, aparte de que tampoco sabía donde. Lo malo era que aquel sitio parecía concentrar todos los ruidos de la ciudad, mágicos o no. El sonido de pasos y el griterío lo despertó.

Por un instante creyó que estaba en su tercer año, escapando de Sirius, protegido por el ministerio, pero la punzada de dolor duró lo que el quiso, décimas de segundo. No se permitía mirar atrás, no en ese momento. Sin embargo volver a "casa" le había traído recuerdos. Uno de ellos, tan tangible que podía ser sin duda el primer paso a dar, puesto que no quería seguir durmiendo en un hostal y tenia que pensar, como después de tres años se enfrentaría a todo el mundo.

Se levantó de la cama con bastante pereza, pero sin otro remedio. Tom; el tabernero, le había comentado que a las doce en punto debía abandonar la habitación para que ellos pudieran limpiarla y arreglarla un poco. El suelo estaba frío, pero aún así caminó descalzo hasta el cofre donde había empacado sus pertenencias. No se molestó mucho en elegir la ropa, pero aún así escogió dos prendas que combinaban bien o al menos no tan mal como cabría.

Sonrió un poco nervioso cuando otra vez su mente le jugó un mala pasada y no pudo evitar oír la voz de Hermione y Ron peleándose mientras lo esperaban.

-Maldito déjà vu — Protestó siendo consciente que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban allí.

Pero todo era tan real. Parecía que nunca se hubiera ido de allí.

-Incluso la habitación es la misma — se quejó mientras recordaba como Tom le había dado esas oxidadas llaves con una pequeña etiqueta que ponía 'habitación 11', la misma habitación que años atrás había ocupado.

Sin embargó no lo reconoció. Al igual que tampoco lo reconoció aquél mago con el que chocó nada más llegar. Ni aquél otro que le sonrió seductoramente mientras amablemente le decía la hora. Pero él no había cambiado o al menos eso se decía todos los días desde hacía exactamente tres años. El seguía siendo el mismo. Pero mientras se miraba detenidamente en aquel espejo que hacia años no le devolvía su imagen, mientras dejaba que las prendas cayeran una a una al suelo y la suave brisa que se colaba por debajo de la puerta acariciará su piel. Su imagen del espejo negó significativamente. Había cambiado por el mero hecho de que el tiempo no perdona. Y aunque él ya se consideraba todo un adulto, a los ojos de sus mayores él aún era demasiado joven.

-Sigo siendo el mismo — replicó airadamente mientas pretendía ahuyentar sus propios demonios.

Le pareció que su imagen del espejo se rió disimuladamente de su patético espectáculo y él, aun más enfadado de lo que debería, se metió con rapidez al cuarto de baño dejando caer la ropa en una esquina. Sin molestarse en ponerla bien.

El agua estaba fría y él profirió un pequeño grito. Pero se negó a hacer aquel simple hechizo que la hubiera caldeado lo suficiente para que su cuerpo no temblara, simplemente porque hasta la más mínima gota de magia era más valiosa para él que los cuadros de Monet.

Cerró el grifo con rapidez una vez que su cuerpo estuvo totalmente mojado y a tientas cogió el champú, aplicándoselo en su desordenado pelo. Se lo lavó lo más rápido que pudo y en contra de sus deseos volvió a abrir el grifo dejando que otra vez esa agua helada lo recorriera sin restricciones que valieran. Maldijo cuando un poco de espuma se metió en sus ojos escociéndole un poco. Pero finalmente, aquella tortura que era para él un baño al estilo mágico, acabó y todo quedó como un mal pasajero.

¿Qué haría ahora? Debía ser temprano, no más de las doce puesto que la bruja que se encargaba de limpiar los cuartos aún no había tocado su puerta. Pero aún así el día estaba en pleno apogeo y las calles, por los sonidos que se oían, debían estar infectadas de magos. Algunos haciendo compras, otros yendo a sus respectivos trabajos y otros simplemente paseando, disfrutando del día.

Sus tripas rugieron feroces recordándole que la noche anterior no había ingerido ningún alimento. El avión que había tomado para ir a Inglaterra había llegado casi de madrugada. Los nervios, las prisas y aquella sensación que casi lo ahoga al saberse otra vez en aquella tierra donde había nacido, donde había vivido tantas cosas; buenas y malas, había hecho que sus pensamientos volaran tan rápido como su antigua Saeta de Fuego, la misma que llevaba en su mano izquierda para recelo de los muggles, que lo miraban del mismo modo que miraban a un mago que intentaba parecerse a ellos, usando esos ropajes que Harry recordaba muy bien del mundial de Quidditch al que asistió en su cuarto año junto a la familia Weasley. Su familia.

No pudo evitar pensar en ellos; los Weasley, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se ponía en marcha. Iba a buscar algún tipo de alimento físico y por qué no, también mágico. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió y por experiencia supo que su magia volvía a estar sobre mínimos y recordó que ayer tampoco ingirió su otra ración de alimentos.

-Buenos días — una bonita chica con las mejillas sonrojadas le sonrió tímidamente desde detrás del mostrador - ¿ha dormido bien?

-Perfectamente — Harry sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no fue seductora como otras veces. Como la que usaba cuando debía conseguir aquello que le hacía ser lo que era; un mago.

Para Harry, la diferencia entre lo que estaba bien o mal era ínfima. Él hacia lo necesario para seguir viviendo del único modo que siempre quiso. Del modo que lo hicieron sus padres, tal y como Hagrid se encargó de explicarle cuando a sus once años le dijo que era un mago. Por el mero hecho de que una vez que aquella profecía lo marcó, el se ganó ese derecho. El derecho a ser un mago.

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor… - hizo una pausa mientras consultaba unos papeles donde seguramente estaba su nombre anotado y continuó - …Harry.

-Sí¿podrías decirle a Tom que quizá esta noche vuelva a ocupar la misma habitación?

-Sí, por supuesto — contestó servil — sí toma asiento le puedo preparar un buen desayuno.

Harry así lo hizo. Tomó asiento en una mesa que había junto a una ventana y así, durante los escasos segundos en los que estuvo esperando su desayuno, se dedicó a observar a las personas que caminaban apresuradas por las calles.

-Aquí lo tiene — le informó servilmente la muchacha, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver la sonrisa que Harry le regaló. —sí usted quiere, sí usted desea…

Harry negó con la cabeza pero no pudo resistir la tentación de coger una de las temblorosas manos de la muchacha y llevársela a sus labios, mientras notaba como ligeros coletazos de magia recorrían su cuerpo. Pero no la suficiente cantidad, no la necesaria.

-Muchas gracias…

-Sharmila — se apresuró a contestar

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras revolvía sus huevos y le echaba un ojo al jugo de calabaza que parecía llamarle a gritos.

-Sharmila — se oyó el tabernero llamándola mientras entraba por la puerta con algunas bolsas de papel en la mano —Sharmila — volvió a gritar.

Ésta se disculpó rápidamente mientras se dirigía a donde la llamaban y comenzaba a ayudar a Tom.

Harry suspiró y se centró en su desayuno. Estaba muy bueno, aunque no se podían comparar con los pétit dejeuner (desayunos) que en Francia preparaban. Aún podía saborear los merengues, las magdalenas, los pettits fours, tartaletas, los buñuelos y el caramelo que allí preparaban, acompañado, cómo no, por un buen café au lait (café con leche). Pero a pesar de ello, su estómago rugió con satisfacción mientras pinchaba con el tenedor una buena porción de huevos con jitomate y champiñones y se los llevaba a la boca

El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, al menos eso era lo que siempre repetía su tía Petunia. Pero Harry era propenso a distraerse y si la palabra Malfoy aparecía, casi por arte de magia ante sus ojos, la distracción estaba asegurada.

Un periódico mágico cayó en su mesa mientras un mago protestaba al haberse dado cuenta de que leía un periódico del día anterior. Harry se sobresaltó en un primer momento pues el golpe hizo que el tenedor tintineara y que sus pensamientos volaran muy lejos; lejos de su alcance. Pero casi como si de un presentimiento o de una corazonada se tratase, el periódico fue abierto y aquél rubio que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos se materializó ante sus ojos. Estaba en primera página, sin sonreír, con su gesto impasible y con aquella mirada amenazante que el siempre adoró. La imagen casi no se movía y Harry pudo apreciar con satisfacción que a aquél rubio pomposo no le agradaba esa clase de popularidad. Al menos parecía gustarle en la misma medida que a él siempre le gustó; nada.

Seguramente el periódico hablaba de los logros de éste como empresario pues la palabra 'joven' y 'empresario' aparecían reiteradamente juntas. Pero Harry no se molestó en leer el artículo, al menos no por el momento. En ese momento lo único que su mente era capaz de hacer era analizar esa imagen desde todos los ángulos que le era posible. Se preguntó si aquél rubio engreído habría pagado por un reportaje completo, pues la mayor parte del periódico parecía dedicada a él. Pero esa opción fue rápidamente desechada por otra cada vez más recurrente o quizá más acorde con el nombre Malfoy; influencias.

Varias imágenes de la casa o mejor dicho; mansión, donde el joven heredero de los Malfoy vivía aparecían en aquel reportaje sin fin y Harry no pudo más que reír suavemente mientras pensaba que la suerte le sonreía, que quizá ese fuera su destino o, como si de un cuento se tratase, ese fuese su camino amarillo a seguir, tal y como ocurría en aquel cuento muggle; el Mago de Oz.

-Demasiada casa para ti solo, Malfoy — bromeó — quizá esperes visita o la desees.

--

Afortunadamente, tal y como indicaba el periódico, Malfoy compatibilizaba los negocios mágicos y los muggles. Y así, como uno se puede perder en el mundo mágico sin dejar rastro, los muggles vete tú a saber por qué paranoica razón necesitaban localizarse unos a otros.

Por eso, al salir del Caldero Chorreante para enfrentarse con ruidos tan comunes como coches o sirenas, fue directo a una cabina de teléfono, había un solo Malfoy en la lista. Y la dirección era de uno de los barrios más lujosos de Londres. Cómo no. Sonrió imaginando al gran defensor de la magia tratando de aprender el "complicado" mecanismo de un teléfono.

Caminó por las calles, dejándose llevar por los olores y sabores de una ciudad que a pesar de hacerle sentir nuevamente en casa, prácticamente no conocía. Jugando inconscientemente, como hacia en Paris, a distinguir muggles de magos entre el gentío, "presas" que alimentaban su magia, aunque en ese momento tenía prioridades, era incapaz de dejar según que viejos hábitos. Llegó a Trafalgar Square donde decidió tomar un autobús, de pronto le urgía llegar a casa de Malfoy.

Como si ya hubiese estado allí, sólo necesitó revisar la dirección que tenía apuntada una sola vez, el instinto le guió. Sin necesidad de comprobar el nombre en el buzón supo que aquella era, sin duda, la casa de Draco Malfoy.

Después de diez minutos delante de la puerta, por fin, se decidió a llamar. Durante lo que a él le habían parecido siglos no hacía más que convencerse de que era su única opción. Sin embargo no tenia muy claro porque no estaba en esos instantes tomándose un café con Ron que, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo (o lo había sido) y no delante de la casa de la persona con la que había intercambiado más insultos a lo largo de su vida.

Tal vez era porque en los últimos tiempos, sus sueños estaban ocupados por un rubio y no un pelirrojo. Si sería eso. Suspiró mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle, donde un parque atenuaba la sensación de claustrofobia que empezaba a sufrir sin saber muy bien porqué. Y al final, como casi todo lo importante en esta vida, sin pensar más y dejando que su mano actuase sola, llamó a la puerta. Y un segundo después de hacerlo, asustado comprobó que no había pensado en lo que le diría exactamente, así que decidió que ese era un buen momento para ponerse nervioso.

A pesar de eso, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Draco Malfoy en ella, todos sus pensamientos corrieron en desbandada a algún oscuro lugar en su mente para dar paso a una única idea que se convirtió en su banda sonora:

-"Es él, está aquí"

Y después nada mas, la visión de su Némesis, de la maldita recordadora humana de todos y cada uno de sus males, de los nítidos ojos grises que a pesar de todo siempre conseguían relajarlo, llenó el aire que casi no podía respirar, consiguiendo que como en las mejores historias que cuentan romances ambos se quedasen mirando el uno al otro sin decir palabra.

Podrían haber seguido así, hasta el día del Apocalipsis, pero Harry no había sido el mejor buscador de la historia en decenios porque si. Sus reflejos lo llevaron a adelantarse y extender su mano.

-Malfoy...

Draco pareció despertar de algún letargo y contempló la mano que le ofrecían, sonriendo irónico, correspondiendo al saludo, sin inmutarse.

-Potter...no me digas mas, pasabas por aquí y se te ocurrió venir a saludarme.

Harry sonrió no sin timidez y se encogió de hombros esperando. Por eso Draco elegantemente se apartó del quicio de la puerta en un claro ademán de invitación.

La casa era como parecía en las revistas, amplia, luminosa e increíblemente moderna, siendo como era su propietario un mago de alta alcurnia, con siglos de sangres puras en su árbol genealógico y cientos de costosísimos y valiosísimos muebles que el último heredero de la familia tendría a bien lucir. Pero no. Nada de lo que había en la casa recordaba a un Malfoy. Entonces Harry se estremeció, porque acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba contemplando la casa de Draco.

Un leve carraspeo a su espalda sacó a Harry de su ensoñación, Draco entraba en una salita llena de estanterías con todo tipo de libros. Con la mano le indicó una butaca situada al lado de la chimenea, haciendo lo propio en la gemela que estaba enfrente.

Harry paseó la mirada por la estancia, muchos libros, luces indirectas, alfombras mullidas y un amplio ventanal. Olvidándose del momento se arrebujó en la butaca, acomodándose con pereza. Sonrió relajado mientras sacaba un cigarro mirando interrogativamente a su "forzado" anfitrión:

-¿Puedo? - preguntó

Malfoy esbozó una medio sonrisa

-¿Eres consciente de que el tabaco mata Potter?

-¿Salvando mi vida Malfoy? - respondió éste

Draco asintió con un gesto al que Harry respondió encendiendo el cigarro.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - murmuró Draco.

Entonces Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no atragantarse con el humo, mientras luchaba contra el evidente sonrojo. Sonrió, no sin sacar a relucir, inconscientemente, algo de su ya inherente estilo seductor.

Malfoy obvió la reacción y sacando su varita conjuró dos tazas:

-¿Café¿Té?

-Café gracias - respondió Harry al tiempo que contemplaba cuan fácil era para los demás hacer magia, algo tan simple como dos tazas y café recién hecho suponían un esfuerzo tan grande para él que no pudo evitar un ligera punzada en el estómago, como si le hubiesen golpeado. Envidia.

Suspiró levemente mientras tomaba el café que el ofrecían. Contempló por unos segundos la taza, levantó la cabeza, para tropezar con unos inexpresivos ojos grises que lo miraban fijamente, ahora ya no se sentía tan relajado

-Te preguntarás qué hago aquí - comenzó  
-No — respondió - me preguntaba cuándo ibas a decir eso - y dejando su taza elegantemente encima de la mesita que separaba las butacas se acomodó juntando las manos en su regazo - pero puedes contármelo.

Harry bebió café, miró a la chimenea, se dio cuenta de que en aquella habitación no había fotos ni nada personal, que era como un decorado, perfecto, pero un decorado, volvió a beber y sin mirar al otro chico comenzó:

-Llevo tres años fuera del país

-Me di cuenta Potter - contestó Malfoy en tono divertido. Dejó de mirarlo tan fijamente en ese mismo instante, porque acababa de decidir que el retornado y nuevo Potter le estaba gustando demasiado. Demasiado tratándose de él precisamente.

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-El caso es que... bueno... decidí que ya era tiempo de volver a casa, aunque no tengo muy claro por donde empezar, la verdad... hoy por la mañana leí el artículo del Pobreta sobre ti y...

Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño, y suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ese estúpido artículo - murmuró contrariado

Harry sonrió, y esta vez sin ser tan seductor, y seduciendo más al no intentarlo.

-Me he enterado más o menos de lo que pasa por aquí, pero en particular no se nada de nadie... -dijo esperando que así Draco se animase a contarle lo que el se moría de ganas por saber. Años de entrenamiento Malfoy le impedían dilucidar que era exactamente lo que su excompañero de colegio estaba pensando o sintiendo. Ninguno de sus gestos denotaba nerviosismo o curiosidad, sus manos igual que las de un pianista, aferraban la taza con delicadeza y su mirada pérdida en algún punto de Potter, que inexplicablemente no eran sus ojos.

-Potter ¿me estás preguntando por tus amigos?

Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, asintiendo mientras se centraba en el interesantísimo café de su taza.

-La verdad... sí - esto último lo dijo mirándole a los ojos. Y de repente sintió un estremecimiento desconocido, algo que le hacia sentir vulnerable, en ningún caso poderoso tal y como le ocurría con otros hombres.

Vio como Malfoy se recostaba en la butaca, sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de entendimiento

-Nunca lo pensé de un Gryffindor, la verdad.

-¿El qué?

-Cobarde

-¿Cómo? - preguntó Harry al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba, no tenía planeado discutir con él, pero si era necesario...

-Prefieres verme a mi, a enfrentarte a ellos - volvía a arrastrar las palabras como en la escuela - no quieres aparecerte así, sin más.

El silencio de Harry era más que elocuente. El silencio de Draco era más que nada por molestar al "Salvador del mundo mágico".

-Weasley — sonrió - Ron, trabaja en el Ministerio. - El otro levantó la ceja a modo de pregunta. - Quidditch, que si no

Y ambos sonrieron.

Y Granger es medimaga. Ahora mismo debe estar en Egipto o algún lugar del mundo donde ella piense que necesitan salvarles de ellos mismos, aunque no lo pidan

Nueva mirada interrogante

Psicomaga - fue la escueta respuesta - no preguntes más, en su periodo de prácticas descubrió traumas de todo el que se acercase y tuviese niñez

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, a carcajadas. Había sufrido en propias carnes la tenacidad de su amiga durante mucho tiempo para no tener una idea muy clara de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Supongo que estarán juntos.

-Bueno, si por juntos quieres decir manteniendo una relación en la que exista la posibilidad de tener algo como sexual…

Harry asintió

-Pues no - Malfoy sonrió con picardía y Harry retrocedió unos cinco años ¿por qué la frase tener sexo dicha por Malfoy en un contexto tan inocente como un café sonaba tan erótica?

-Siempre pensé...

-Tú y todos - acotó Draco - sin embargo eso no es posible, dicho de otro modo, tu Ron tiene otros gustos

-¿Es gay?

-¿Algún problema con eso Potter?

Harry detectó cierto enojo en la pregunta. Por eso no hizo ningún comentario gracioso. Por eso decidió contarle a Draco Malfoy su primera verdad.

-Sí, por supuesto, que no me presente a sus amigos, puede llegar a ser un problema - contestó

Y por fin Draco Malfoy dejó su máscara a un lado, entre sorprendido y ¿feliz? Ladeo la cabeza en un mohín felino y sensual.

-Tranquilo niño que volvió, si no lo hace él lo haré yo

Ese fue el turno de Harry para sorprenderse y sentir un gran cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta en su estómago y no lo habían invitado.

Por su parte Draco no hacía más que calcular que era exactamente lo que le había traído a Potter a su casa. Por qué él y no sus amigos. Desde que lo había visto allí en la puerta y sin salir de su estupor, presentía que venia a pedirle algo, tanto tiempo en los negocios le habían proporcionado un sentido especial para adivinar que quería la gente. Y para él, después de tantos años de observarlo, Harry Potter era en la mayoría de las ocasiones; un libro abierto.

-¿Dónde te alojas? - preguntó de repente

Si Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta, no lo demostró, aunque sintió curiosidad y cierta gratitud porque le estaba dando pie para llegar a donde quería.

-En el Caldero Chorreante, pero tengo que buscarme otro sitio mas... eh... ¿discreto? Llevo demasiado tiempo acostumbrado al anonimato.

-Así que es por eso que estás aquí - afirmó Draco más que preguntó - el último sitio donde a alguien se le ocurriría buscar a Harry Potter, la casa de Draco siempremehizolavidaimposible Malfoy

Se miraron y se quedaron colgados por un instante, unos segundos que sintieron como toda una vida, Harry sonrió.

-Si fueses tan amable, no te molestaré mucho... sólo el tiempo que necesite para aclimatarme.

Draco se levantó elegantemente

-Te enseñaré la casa, hay elfos domésticos así que evita ser tu mismo haciendo de ti, deja el trabajo para ellos - Harry se sorprendió, aquel hombre parecía conocerlo a la perfección - enseguida traerán tus cosas

-Draco, no se cómo agradecerte...

-Te debo una, y muy grande Harry — contestó Draco utilizando su nombre de pila, haciendo que por fin se sintiese en casa.

**Continuará...**

**Nota:** Sharmila significa niña tímida (recordar que es el nombre de la chica que trabaja en el Caldero Chorreante)

Bueno, cuando comenzamos a escribir este capítulo (el mismo día que publicamos el primero, que no creáis que hemos estado ociosas) hubo un momento en el capítulo en el que comenzamos a escribir la secuencia en la que finalmente Harry y Draco se volvían a encontrar, pues bien, obviamente esa escena no fue la que finalmente hemos puesto en el capítulo, como bien podéis comprobar, pero como fue fruto de un experimento decidimos poner ese pequeño trozo o ese encuentro alternativo entre Harry y Draco, un encuentro que obviamente y para futuros capítulos no sucedió así, sino como está escrito en el capítulo.

Esta pequeña escena escrita, llegaría después de que Harry abandonará el Caldero Chorreante rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy o a la nueva casa de Draco.

Obviamente la desechamos porque los acontecimientos iban demasiado rápidos y bueno, como veréis es fácil saber donde nos lleva nuestro subconsciente, así que agradecer que recapacitemos y no lo pusimos o en su defecto maldecidnos, jijiji. Esperamos que a pesar de todo os guste.

**

Tomas falsas

**

Harry, evitando alargar más lo ya inevitable, llamó a la puerta. El trascurso en el que unos ligeros toques fueron dados en esta y el instante en que la puerta finalmente se abrió no fue superior a unas décimas de segundo, quizás sólo un suspiro las separaba.

A pesar de cualquier pronóstico fue Draco quien abrió y no uno de esos elfos que veneraban el suelo que pisaban sus amos, los típicos elfos que un Malfoy cabría tener y que seguramente poseería. Y así fue como aquel rostro que creía nunca volver a ver, aquel rostro que recordaba a la perfección, apareció casi por arte de magia ante sus ojos.

-Malfoy — saludó - Me han dicho que cuando deseas algo con mucha fuerza el universo conspira para que lo consigas. ¿Deseabas verme?

-Potter - susurró recomponiendo su habitual máscara - a mi me habían dicho que nunca te libras de las partes más oscuras de tu pasado.

Harry rió ante la replica y analizó aquella persona que llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver. Aquél que seguía manteniendo su aristocrático porte - en ese caso es una suerte que esté aquí, Malfoy. Que hoy brille el sol para ti.

¿Me invitas a pasar? — prosiguió.

Draco medio sonrió -¿eso es valentía Gryffindor o el absoluto descaro Potter? y mientras preguntaba se separaba del marco de la puerta dejando que el moreno pasara.

Descaro, pensó mientras pasaba por su lado y lo rozaba ligeramente, sin embargo sus palabras fueron otras - Valentía - y sonrió inocentemente mientras analizaba la estancia - ¿vives solo? - tanteó

Draco observó fijamente a Harry, había dejado de ser un asustadizo adolescente para convertirse en un atractivo joven, uno que después de tres años había adquirido seguridad. Ahora se movía en la tierra con la misma seguridad y perfección con la que siempre había volado.

-Obviamente tengo elfos domésticos - contestó tajante, ignorando la pregunta real.

-Nunca lo dudé — rió — Pero sabes que no me refería a eso.

¿Hay señora Malfoy? — volvió a inquirir esta vez más directo — Señor... — añadió al no tener pronta contestación

Malfoy suspiró derrotado, definitivamente ese no era el Harry que conocía o creía conocer

-¿Has vuelto, después de tres años de vete tu a saber dónde te escondías, sólo para preguntarme sobre mi vida sentimental?, cuanto honor — contestó mientras entraban en la biblioteca

Umm, en realidad no me interesa. Pero siempre te imagine casado con una estirada señorita que dedicaba sus horas libres a las obras de caridad. Y bueno, siempre fuiste tan predecible que me extraña no verla preguntándome si quiero una tacita de café o unas galletita. O la tienes escondida. — bromeó mientras miraba debajo de un sillón que había en el recibidor

El Slytherin alzó la ceja y sonrió

-Bien Potter, yo también se jugar a esto, voy a contestar a tu pregunta, pero como pago tu lo harás a las mías

No hay ni señora ni señor Malfoy... de momento. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo no muy seguro de querer jugar. - por ahí - sonrió divertido - mi turno. ¿Y tus gorilas?, se me hace extraño verte sin ellos. ¿También los escondiste?

-Por ahí — contestó devolviendo la sonrisa — muertos, vivos... Mi turno. ¿A qué has venido? — esta vez no sonrió

-Ya te lo dije. Desebas que viniera y aquí estoy. Es tan difícil negarte algo. Y por cierto, estoy pensando que sí, me apetece un café cargado, si puede ser. Gracias.

Años de buena educación Malfoy consiguieron que Harry no sufriese unas cuantas maldiciones, acababan de despreciar un magnifico te de Ceylan...

-Por supuesto Potter… pero no se si el café te excitara más... así no podrás dormir - al instante se pateó mentalmente, estaba entrando en su absurdo juego

-Tranquilo, no me excitó tan fácilmente. ¿Y tú?

-Depende

-¿De qué?. ¿Del café?. ¿De la compañía?. ¿De ti?. ¿O de lo caro que sea?

-Obviamente mi querido león perdido y vuelto a encontrar, siempre depende de la compañía y... para tu información yo jamás he tenido que pagar para... ¿tú si?

-Me pagaban — rió — Pero a ti te hago un precio especial. Por ser el gran Malfoy, por supuesto — añadió.

-Que detalle por tu parte pequeño Potter... tendré en cuenta tu oferta

-Hablando de amantes ¿Dónde tienes a Pansy? Y por cierto… ¿pequeño Potter¿he dejado de ser el león perdido y vuelto a encontrar?

-¿Leoncito te gusta mas?

Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco prosiguió -Pansy... umm... ¿por qué crees que tengo tan mal gusto?

-No lo sé. Siempre lo tuviste. Y respecto a lo de leoncito — volvió con el anterior tema - yo te recomiendo que no digas algo que no estés dispuesto a comprobar…

**Fin de las tomas falsas **

Un minuto, un review. Es gratuito, nos pinta una bonita sonrisa en nuestros rostros y además es una pequeña infusión de esa energía que se necesita para escribir


	3. Si te he odiado, no me acuerdo

_Puedo ponerme cursi y decir que tus labios me saben igual que los labios que beso en mis sueños, puedo ponerme triste y decir que me basta con ser tu enemigo, tu todo, tu esclavo tu fiebre tu dueño y si quieres también puedo ser tu estación y tu tren, tu mal y tu bien, tu pan y tu vino, tu pecado tu Dios tu asesino. _

O tal vez esa sombra, que se tumba a tu lado en la alfombra, a la orilla de la chimenea, a esperar que suba la marea,

Joaquín Sabina "A la orilla de la Chimenea"

**CAPÍTULO 3: Si te he odiado, no me acuerdo.**

Harry reconocía la mano de Draco en cada uno de los pequeños detalles que componían la casa. No por nada Malfoy siempre tuvo buen gusto y por ello aquellos colores verdes que por tantos años lució se convirtieron para él, en algo que sin duda era un referente de la exquisitez; del buen gusto. De hecho todo lo que esas aristocráticas manos tocaban no podía ser menos que sublime, eso sí; siempre a sus ojos.

La más clara muestra de ello era aquella majestuosa decoración que en sí constituía la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba, su temporal hogar; su habitación. Los tonos eran suaves, armoniosos y el decorado siempre en consonancia con los muebles; de un marrón oscuro pero sin llegar a dar a aquella estancia una apariencia demasiado rígida, algo que conseguía la más que abundante luz que invadía aquella estancia sin reservas. De hecho nada parecía estar en discordancia con aquel decorado, con aquella exquisitez, con aquel innegable buen gusto. Pero cuando sus ojos recorrieron cada mueble, cada cuadro, cada alfombra, cada libro, y cuando finalmente su vista quedó presa de aquel espejo no mágico, supo, en ese preciso instante, que las palabras Potter y Malfoy nunca quedarían encerradas en aquel marco de la exquisitez, por el mero hecho de que lo que en sí representaba a él, todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, nunca sería sinónimo de buen gusto y ante todo se recordó que 'Malfoy siempre tuvo buen gusto'.

Draco lo miraba, estudiando sus reacciones, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. A pesar de todos los cambios seguía, afortunadamente, deslumbrándose con la belleza de las pequeñas cosas. Notaba cierta elegancia escondida muchos años bajo la pesada capa de héroe, que la libertad y la experiencia habían sacado a flote. No en vano pertenecía a una familia de rancio abolengo mágico. Y a pesar de sus tíos, los Gryffindor o los Weasley, Harry Potter mantenía una descuidada elegancia de las que no se aprenden. O se nace o no hay hechizo que la logre.

-¿Deslumbrado por el buen gusto?

Harry sonrió sin poder ocultar una cierto toque de diversión y viró enfrentando aquella furtiva mirada que había seguido todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Debería? - Su pregunta tuvo un tono que en otra época, en otro lugar, hubiera sido más un desafío y a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban quizás un reto, Harry volvió a virar con la rapidez de una snitch, explorando aquel nuevo territorio, sumergiéndose en aquellos olores tantos años añorados.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, pues claro que debería. Hasta donde él recordaba Harry no destacó en el colegio por ser el árbitro de la elegancia y el buen gusto. La ropa muggle que llevaba; aquellas odiosas camisas de cuadros, su falta de relación con un peine, aquel modo arbitrario de llevar la corbata ... a pesar de su innegable atractivo, reconocido únicamente en presencia de sí mismo, a pesar de la innata desenvoltura obviamente heredada de su familia mágica. Algo había cambiado en él. Y por primera vez desde que apareció en la puerta de su casa, sintió curiosidad por conocer los tres años en los que el niñoquesefue había desaparecido.

Mientras Draco cavilaba, Harry recorría la habitación acariciando la seda de las sabanas, abriendo los cajones, hasta que se quedó mirando a su anfitrión. Tenía que reconocer que Draco, para bien o para mal, era de esas personas que llenan espacios, huecos que uno nunca pensó que existían, pero que reconocías en cuanto salías de la habitación. Se acercó a él despacio, quedándose peligrosamente cerca, sobrepasando las normas no escritas de hasta donde puedes llegar con alguien tan insultantemente atractivo.

Descubrió algo que ya sabía, Draco olía realmente bien, aquel aroma, uno que pretendía encontrar en otros, alterando sus sentidos, erizándole la piel, se acercó un poco más y susurró:

-Vuelve — Y sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al de un veela.

Draco salió de su ensoñación con un leve pestañeo, esbozó un principio de sonrisa y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Acomódate Potter, yo me voy a duchar — dijo — Si necesitas algo...

-Lo sé - contestó Harry, recordando aquellas palabras dichas hacía quizás tan solo unos instantes - Dejo de ser yo y llamo a un elfo - esto último sonó más como un gruñido.

Y eso fue lo que provocó una gran sonrisa en Draco, una que Harry no vio.

--

Harry se dejó llevar por la curiosidad después de unos segundos sentado en la cama, intentando normalizar la respiración y controlar la poca magia que le quedaba. Tenía que encontrar alguna "salida" a su problema en breves. Desconocía que le podría pasar porque en tres años nunca había permitido que su magia llegase al mínimo. Como siempre Malfoy descolocaba su mundo.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante su magia no era tan importante como la puerta insultantemente abierta de la habitación del mismísimo Draco Malfoy. Despacio asomó la cabeza y contempló estupefacto que no había grandes cortinones verdes, ni sabanas de raso, ni cama con dosel. Una gran alfombra granate ocupaba todo el suelo, un gran espejo iluminaba la estancia y el resto de las paredes eran armarios.

Dejó de mirar y se sentó en el suelo del pasillo apoyando la cabeza en la pared. ¿Cómo podía ser? Desde su posición volvió a asomar la cabeza regresando con rapidez a su posición original.

Y de pronto sonrió.

-Será cabrón... — susurró.

Aquella no era su habitación, era el maldito vestidor del maldito Draco Malfoy. Podría salvar la vida de Harry Potter, alejarse de los mortífagos y convertirse en una persona más o menos decente, pero el gran Draco no tendría un armario como el de los simples mortales que se ponían la primera cosa que encontraban combinando cualquier color con el que fuese. No señor, el señorito tenía que montar en su casa un vestidor del tamaño de Hyde Park.

Respiró más profundamente y atravesó el vestidor agradeciendo que la gran alfombra atenuase el ruido. Se arrodilló recostándose en el marco de la puerta y como el pecador que se postra ante un Dios cualquiera, eligió adorar el cuerpo de alabastro.

Descubrió que contemplando como el agua acariciaba su cuerpo se podían pasar las horas, los días, toda una vida si se descuidaba, aunque doliese, porque el "gran salvador del mundo mágico" se iba pareciendo cada vez más a una erección con patas. La magia abandonaba su cuerpo.

Draco, ajeno a todo lo que sufría su inesperado invitado, se abandonaba en el momento de la ducha con las manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza agachada, dejando que el agua limpiase todo mientras inconscientemente abría las piernas.

Por más que se aferrase al marco de la puerta Harry estaba a nada de dejar de mandar en sí mismo, no podía entrar y tampoco quería marcharse, se sentía como un ladrón. Pensándolo bien era a eso a lo que se dedicaba; a robar, no obstante, los mismos escrúpulos que había dejado tirados en algún lugar entre Londres y Paris en lo que fue el viaje más largo de su vida habían resucitado al mismo tiempo que sus ansias por Draco Malfoy.

Su anfitrión se estaba enjabonando, con la dejadez que da el saberse solo, acariciaba su cuerpo y al llegar a los genitales, Harry contuvo su aliento y descubrió que estaba a punto de correrse sin tocarse, cosa que solo le había sucedido una vez. Draco se acariciaba entre las piernas mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry ahogó un gemido y salió corriendo a la puerta de salida, en la misma salita donde habían hablado hacia nada encontró con que dejarle una escueta nota:

_Draco, salgo un momento, muchas gracias por todo _

HJP

Y escapó a la calle que se le antojaba acogedora.

--

-Demasiada gente — susurró trémulamente mientras observaba la larga cola que se amontonaba para entrar en aquel local de moda.

A pesar de ello no tuvo más opción que unirse a ese mar de gente mientras su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente y pequeños coletazos de magia parecían despedirse de su último dueño. Pero en realidad, aquel malestar que inundaba cada fibra de su ser, no era más que el justo castigo a su inconsciencia. Él sabía que sus reservas mágicas estaban bajo mínimos, que su resistencia nunca se había enfrentado a una prueba tan dura como esa, pero al fin y al cabo ése era él, una persona capaz de olvidarse de la necesidad de respirar cuando aquél rubio de rasgos aristocráticos entraba dentro de su campo visual.

Y cómo no, las consecuencias no tardaron en llegar. Así que ahí se encontraba, en aquella discoteca de moda que le había recomendado un relaciones públicas del local. Esperando su turno para entrar, mientras aquellos porteros que más bien parecían gorilas, decían quién a su parecer debía entrar y quién no. Era absurda la idea de tener que esperar cuando los dueños de aquella discoteca debían de estar más que felices porque su local estuviera tan concurrido a esas horas de la noche, pero al parecer preferían la opción de que estuviera ligeramente concurrido con las personas adecuadas a que estuviera abarrotado.

No pasarían más de cinco minutos entre que llegó a las puertas de la discoteca y entró, pero a él esos minutos le parecieron eternos. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, frío y agitado. La necesidad de buscar una fuente de magia era casi tan insoportable como las miles de agujas que parecían estar clavándose en sus costados. Pero a pesar de todo no tuvo más opción que dejarse caer en el primer sofá destartalado y solo, que encontró. Estiró ligeramente las piernas mientras recuperaba un poco de energía y su cuerpo asimilaba la escasa magia que entre ligeros roces de manos había conseguido arrebatar a sus compañeros de fila. Pero no era suficiente. Sólo la necesaria hasta que encontrara a alguien que gustosamente le cediera una buena porción de su magia, por el módico precio de su cuerpo. Un justo pago.

A malas penas consiguió quitarse la chaqueta que casi olvida que llevaba y con un suspiro de derrota, cansancio y necesidad, dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que el juego de luces de aquel local jugara con su rostro, dándole aquella apariencia incitadora, sugestiva, que con los años inconcientemente había conseguido hacer suya. Su cuerpo quedó laxo, casi ofrecido a la música, a las luces, al público o a un Dios pagano. Pero ante todo quedó rendido a aquella necesidad que le había hecho ser durante varios años prisionero de su propio cuerpo; su verdugo.

--

-La misma gente de siempre — el chico rió ante aquella queja que había sido dicha casi a gritos para poder hacerse oír.

-¿Esperabas otra cosa? — cuestionó, pero el otro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa que claramente quería decir _sí_ - ¿Qué?

-No sé — comentó, no sin cierto aburrimiento — sólo quería algo nuevo, ya sabes, algo que simplemente no encajara con este local.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza mientras reía suavemente — No tienes remedio, qué esperabas¿una exclusiva? — y rió aún más fuerte cuando su compañero sacaba la cámara de fotos que tenía ligeramente encogida y guardada en uno de sus bolsillos. — Creo que el trabajar para El Quisquilloso no ha hecho sino volverte más excéntrico.

-Pero no dudaras de que soy un excéntrico adorable¿verdad? — cuestionó risueño mientras volvía a guardar su cámara encogida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Y tú no olvidaras que no me gustan lo hombres¿cierto? — el otro negó contundentemente mientras recorrida la sala de baile con sus ojos —. En realidad no hay nada novedoso — prosiguió -, quizás no sean los mismo rostros, pero la esencia es la misma. Gente bebiendo, bailando y divirtiéndose, como era de esperar — concluyó, mientras aún deslizaba sus ojos alrededor del local.

-¿Divirtiéndose? — Repitió el otro con un bufido — Jeremy, creo que deberías replantearte el significado de esa palabra. El que haya una panda de gente en celo restregándose en una pista, revolcándose en un sillón o bebiendo como posesos apoyados en una barra no hace la situación divertida. En realidad no es más que una necesidad. Son tan… - continuó haciendo una mueca entre asco y desagrado - …simples.

-Sí, se me olvidaba — adujo mirando a su compañero, el cual había centrado su atención en el ambiente; recorriendo rostros, juzgando comportamientos, ironizando situaciones —, no son _él_. Pero dime Colin¿quién lo es?. Te recuerdo que murió.

-¡No! — Gritó indignado — Él está vivo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestionó — Acaso alguien lo vio después de la última batalla. Alguien supo algo de él; qué fue de él, qué fue de su vida. Nadie y sabes por qué…

-¡Calla! — Exigió — Él sobrevivió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Él no puede morir. No así.

-¿Por qué? — volvió a cuestionar, mientras aquella conversación tantas veces repetida volvía a cobrar la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Porque es el niño-que-vivió.

-Colin… - dijo esta vez con suavidad, susurrando su nombre con el mismo aprecio que podría haber tenido de haber sido su hermano — No es único, nadie lo es. Es sólo uno más. Lo era — aclaró.

-No puedo… - y la frase quedó inconclusa, porque nunca lo admitiría. Nunca podría decir esas palabras, aquellas que le harían reconocer ante sí que el héroe del mundo mágico había muerto. No, nunca las diría, porque para él siempre existiría la posibilidad de volverlo a ver; con vida. Al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Jeremy se fue, mezclándose con esa marabunta de gente que se revolvía al compás de la estridente música. Pero en realidad era algo que siempre ocurría y a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Conoció a Jeremy al poco de salir de Hogwarts, cuando se apuntó a la Escuela Superior de Periodismo. Ambos sentían aquella adoración por ese mundo, ambos se habían sentido atraídos de un modo u otro por el periodismo. Pero mientras a él siempre le había gustado el tipo de periodismo al que apuntaba El Quisquilloso, a Jeremy le había atraído más el periodismo de investigación. Y a pesar de sus opiniones contradictorias, su amistad había seguido afianzándose con el paso de los años.

Y ahí estaban, la pareja sin par, Jeremy un hombre con los pies en la tierra y él un soñador, un idealista. Pero así había sido siempre, recordó mientras rescataba su cámara del bolsillo de su pantalón, haciéndola regresar a su tamaño con un ligero golpe de varita. Así que el hecho de que conservara la misma cámara de fotos que tenía en sus años en Hogwarts, no era más que una muestra de sus sentimentalismos y su más que reticente actitud de deshacerse de todo aquello que lo recordara a _él_. Al fin y al cabo los escasos recuerdos que consiguió robarle, aquellas fotos hechas de in fraganti, eran su mayor tesoro.

Así que mientras su inestimable amigo Jeremy hacía aquello que el consideraba bailar, él se dedicó a inmortalizar rostros, momentos, buscando en cualquier caso aquel rostro que tenía tan grabado en su memoria.

Diez, veinte, treinta minutos quizás había trascurrido desde que consiguió entrar a aquel lugar de moda y desde que comenzó a realizar aquello que más lo entretenía; inmortalizar todo aquello que creyera digno de dicho hecho. Pero la paciencia siempre tiene su recompensa y a pesar de que él en ese momento no lo supo, cuando vio entrar a aquel chico tambaleándose, dejándose caer en aquel destartalado sillón, no pudo evitar ir a ver si le ocurría algo, si le podía ayudar. Así que con un ligero resoplido, pensando que quizás el motivo de su precario estado era la embriaguez, se encaminó hacia él. No porque su primer pensamiento fuera ayudar, sino porque en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

No tardó en llegar porque la distancia que los separaba era más bien escasa. Pero la casi inexistente luz, acompañada del rápido relampagueo de las luces, no contribuía a ver con claridad.

Había soñado mil veces con ese momento. El momento en que lo vería en la lejanía, con aquel atractivo rostro, su inconfundible sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos que él sería capaz de apreciar incluso a una distancia indecente. Había ensayado mil veces las palabras que saldrían de sus labios, había soñado con ellas, las había vivido tan intensamente que a veces la realidad y la ficción habían estado separadas con un fino hilo de seda. Se dijo una infinidad de veces que lo reconocería entre mil rostros, que aquel alborotado cabello sería para él un complemento más de lo que en sí era Harry Potter. Que nada le impediría al verlo decir _te esperaba_, porque en realidad eso era lo que había estado haciendo todos esos años.

Y no tardó en estar a aquella distancia prudencial, casi a escasos centímetros de él. Aquella distancia que decidiría cuánta verdad habían escondido sus palabras, cuánta realidad o cuánta fantasía.

La música no le dejó oír con claridad la rápida respiración de la persona a la que se había acercado para ayudar. El juego de luces no le dejó verlo con la suficiente nitidez, incluso el barullo a su alrededor, sumado con la estridente música, no le dejaba pensar con la rapidez habitual. Y por eso y sobre todo porque él era Colin Creevey no pudo evitar decir cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia para ser oído.

-Te esperaba — porque ante todo él siempre fue el mayor admirador de Harry Potter.

Pero la única contestación que recibió fue un suave quejido, mientras la cabeza de Harry se movía ligeramente, esparciendo por aquel destartalado reposa cabezas la maraña que en sí constituía su cabello.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, no dando muestra de reconocimiento, ni siquiera de haber oído su voz ronca cargada de emoción. Y cuando el dio un paso en pros, aproximándose, pudo apreciar con mayor claridad su sonrojada piel y aquel sudor que recorría su rostro perdiéndose por el cuello de su camisa, empapándola y dejándole una menor porción a su más que estimulada imaginación.

-Harry… - susurró cerca de su rostro, mientras éste abría imperceptiblemente sus ojos, dejando a malas penas visible una ranura por donde apreciar aquel tono verde que tantas veces había imaginado — Harry… ¿estás bien? — consiguió preguntar con cierto temor, mientras pasaba una mano por detrás de su cuello para alzarlo ligeramente y así poder hacer una valoración de su estado. — Harry… - volvió a decir mientras posaba su otra mano en la caliente mejilla.

-Ayúdame — consiguió decir Harry con dificultad, mientras la voz le salía rasposa e irreconocible incluso para el mismo.

Y aunque esa jamás fue la palabra que Colin esperó oír del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, sí fue la que oía en sus más locas fantasías. En aquellas en las que él se convertía en héroe por un día. Pero mientras en sus sueños siempre supo qué hacer, en ese momento el nerviosismo y el miedo lo invadieron, dejándolo estático y con un lastimero — ¿Cómo? — que salió de sus labios.

-Sácame de aquí — le pidió, esta vez forzándose a abrir más sus ojos para poder centrarse en la persona que podría suministrarle magia aquel día. Sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con aquellas manos que mantenían su rostro sujeto.

-¿A dónde? — volvió a cuestionar, mientras su cuerpo ya se había puesto en movimiento y ayudaba a Harry a levantarse, apoyándolo en su cuerpo.

-A tu casa — dijo sin rodeos, pero sin querer decir aún _a tu cama_.

Pero la reacción que tuvo Colin fue la misma que si esas últimas palabras hubieran sido pronunciadas. Su cuerpo se tensó de una anticipación que su mente se negaba a aceptar y el cuerpo de Harry fue apretado con más fuerza contra el suyo. Dejando que la mejilla de éste quedará apoyada en su hombro y casi enterrada en su cuello. Mientras pequeños coletazos de magia lograban que aquellos ojos volvieran a recobrar parte de su brillo y que sus manos se aferraran a aquel cuerpo que tan desinteresadamente se ofrecía a ayudarle.

El tiempo nunca fue medido, pero Harry agradeció la prisa que su salvador se dio en sacarlo de aquel horrible lugar que no hacía más que agravar su precario estado. Ahora estaban en la fría calle; en la intemperie, mientras la débil niebla conseguía que sus cuerpos quedaran ligeramente escondidos de los curiosos ojos.

Su abrigo fue puesto en sus hombros con especial cuidado, mientras aquellas manos hacían lo posible para que su cuerpo conservara el equilibrio y aún más importante; el continuo contacto. Y aunque Harry nunca se cuestionó si tanto cuidado era por preocupación o por interés, igualmente lo agradeció.

-¿Puedes aparecerte? — oyó que le susurraba una voz ronca en su oído, mientras aquellas manos lo pegaban a cada instante más a su cuerpo.

-No — Contestó, mientras su voz dejaba en el olvido aquel matiz rasposo que antes lo había acompañado.

-Está bien — respondió, tragando con dificultad al sentir esos labios rozando su cuello. — Si te sujetas bien, yo… creo… que podré aparecerme contigo.

-¿Tú… crees? — preguntó ligeramente alarmado, pensando en las consecuencias del 'poder' o el 'creer'.

-Estoy nervioso — confesó — no puedo concentrarme.

Harry rió suavemente sabiendo el porqué de ese nerviosismo y esa falta de concentración, y aunque hubiera preferido que su salvador pudiera concentrarse más, también agradeció el hecho de que el alimento de esa noche ya estuviera más que asegurado. Habiendo caído en sus redes con una rapidez que hasta el mismo cuestionaba.

-Sólo tienes que concentrarte. Recuerda las tres 'd': destino, determinación, deliberación. Sólo tienes que imaginar el sitio donde quieres ir; tu casa.

-Es fácil de decir — susurró, mientras acariciaba aquella espalda que se le hacia tan tentadora — quizá, si nos sentáramos un rato.

-¡No! — No quiso ser tan brusco, pero su cuerpo no atendía razones. Su mente tampoco.

-Pero…

-Escucha… - y por primera vez separó su rostro lo suficiente para confrontar la mirada de su salvador, encontrándose con aquellos ojos marrones que siempre lo habían adorado. Reconociéndolo por primera vez aquella noche y siendo aún más consciente del desmesurado nerviosismo de éste - …Colin.

-Sí…

-Dime¿qué es lo que más deseas en este momento? — el más que evidente rubor lo delató.- Te lo puedo dar — atajó.

-¿Él qué?

-Lo que deseas. Pero tienes que ayudarme, tienes que concentrarte.

-¿Qué deseo? — Interrogó mientras sus ojos se centraban en aquellos labios que parecían incitar con cada palabra - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-A mí — susurró cerca de sus labios, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban — Esto — le aclaró, mientras sus labios acortaban distancias y su lengua recorría los otros labios, que aún tímidos permanecían cerrados, dejando que la lengua de Harry jugará durante un corto espacio de tiempo, el suficiente para que la suya se uniera a un juego prohibido — Todo — concluyó, mientras sus caderas se ondulaban ligeramente creando la fricción deseada — sólo, concéntrate. ¿Dónde deseas estar en este momento Colin? — volvió a cuestionar, mientras sus caderas se volvían a balancear tentativamente.

No necesito más aliciente que el que su cuerpo le proporcionaba. La mente de Colin ya no podía pensar más que en aquel lugar que Harry, incitadoramente, había sembrado en su mente. Su casa; su habitación; su cama.

Y ahí estaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una habitación más que desordenaba apareció ante los ojos de Harry.

La respiración de Colin se volvió más pesada cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó separarse del cuerpo de un más que reticente Harry. Y a pesar de que éste nunca contestó a la más que cuestionable pregunta _¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_, el hecho de que su magia se hubiera resentido en algo tan sencillo como una aparición y que sorprendentemente las fuerzas de Harry fueran aumentando en detrimento de las suyas propias, era algo que un más que respetable periodista de la sensacionalista revista El Quisquilloso, no podía despreciar.

No recordaba si su debilidad mágica había comenzado en aquel callejón cercano a la discoteca. En aquel lugar donde dio comienzo aquella conversación que no había hecho más que hacer volar su imaginación a alturas inimaginables. Pero el cambio de un estado a otro había sido más que evidente cuando su cuerpo había desplegado la magia necesaria para aquella aparición y esta había sido absorbida con la misma rapidez con que Potter siempre divisó la snitch. Pero a pesar de todo quedó la suficiente para ese viaje que apenas duro décimas de segundo.

No, la cuestión _¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_, cada vez quedaba más clara y a la vez más lejana. Los motivos quedaban fuera de su alcance.

Pudo sentir esos labios recorriendo su cuello y su conciencia lo amenazó con abandonarlo, mientras aquel Dios de ébano estuviera para tentarlo. Pero logró empujarlo, sin violencia, pero con la suficiente fuerza para que éste cayera con laxitud en la cama que tenía a su espalda, la misma en la que se había concentrado instantes antes.

-Harry… - su voz salió con claridad, pero su atención fue centrada en un primer momento en sus manos. Buscando quizás una explicación que nunca encontraría allí, pero dejando patente a Harry el cariz de sus pensamientos.

Harry no esperó las preguntas, un _¿qué me pasa¿qué te pasa?_, era algo que aún no podía afrontar. Por eso contraatacó con lo único que podía atacar, con lo único que podía ofrecer y un —Te necesito. Soy tuyo. Tómame. — salió de sus labios con fluidez, mientras dejaba su cuerpo recostado. Sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y una invitación en sus ojos que era difícil de confundir. Mostrándose ante todo como lo que no era; sumiso.

Pero la trampa fue hecha y aceptada, porque ante todo Colin nunca dejaría que aquél con quien había soñado desde su infancia sufriera, al menos no si él podía evitarlo.

Se recostó con suavidad, con reverencia, dejando que sus cuerpos entraran poco a poco en contacto, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar su pequeña recompensa. Deleitándose con cada pequeño gemido, con cada pequeña ondulación de caderas y con aquella sensualidad.

Lo beso despacio, saboreándolo, mientras sus exigentes manos desabrochan con rapidez la camisa, deshaciéndose de esta, del abrigo, de los pantalones y de cuanta prenda estorbara el roce de sus cuerpos.

Pero Harry ya no era sumiso. Sus manos recorrían el otro cuerpo con la misma voracidad que el suyo era recorrido. Sus labios demandaban más urgencia, mientras la magia de Colin comenzaba a alborotarse y a mezclarse con la suya, siendo absorbida casi en el acto.

Y ante todo nada fue como Colin imaginaba. Su cuerpo, antes en una posición dominante, no tardó en verse de espaldas a la cama, con un más que recuperado Harry encima suyo. Besándolo, preparándolo y después… penetrándolo.

Gritó. Sobre todo porque no se lo esperaba. Pero su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas se enredaron en esas estrechas caderas que lo exigían todo de él. Y al compás de aquellas caderas que se movían en una danza hipnotizante sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Sus piernas comenzaron a caer laxas a los lados y sus manos a penas pudieron seguir agarrando aquel rebelde cabello.

Y después… todo acabó.

Harry salió de él con cuidado. Le dio un tierno beso, le susurró un suave — gracias — y comenzó a buscar su ropa, con la misma energía con la que Colin había comenzado el día. Con la energía que sólo la magia era capaz de proporcionar; su magia.

Pero aún cuando la inconsciencia lo reclamaba, él no estaba dispuesto a claudicar. Y agarrándose a las finas hebras de la lucidez consiguió hablar, decir aquello que sabía que de no decir jamás se lo podría perdonar.

-Harry… - es curioso lo que un simple susurro puede conseguir. El rostro de Harry quedó clavado en el suyo, mientras la más clara muestra de culpabilidad lo inundaba y un _lo siento_ era imperceptiblemente pronunciado por el moreno. Pero él no quería eso. Ni un _'lo siento'_, ni un _'perdóname'_, ni si quiera un _'no lo volveré a hacer más' _.

Harry — volvió a comenzar, con más valor y determinación. Mientras el aludido se arrodillaba a su lado y posaba la palma de su mano en aquella mejilla que instantes antes había besado hasta la locura — yo puedo…

-¿Ayudarme? — Colin cabeceó afirmativamente y Harry rió suavemente mientras negaba. — Nadie puede.

-Yo sí — quiso gritar, pero a malas penas salió un susurro.

Pero Harry volvió a negar mientras acariciaba su oscuro cabello rubio, deseando que fuera más claro, más suave, más brillante — Colin… no puedo permitir… — y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se permitió tomar una varita para algo más que lo imprescindible, rozando con ella la mejilla de su salvador, al menos el de esa noche - … que recuerdes nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Nadie deba saber…

-¡No!- y esta vez su grito fue más contundente, mientras la amenaza de un oblidiate colgaba sobre su cabeza — Yo… soy tuyo — consiguió decir — para cuando me necesites.

Harry volvió a negar, pero él no se rindió — a mi no me tendrás que seducir porque hace tiempo que lo hiciste. No tendrás que rogarme porque siempre estaré dispuesto. Sólo quiero ser tuyo.

-¿Mío? — cuestionó, deseando que fuesen otros labios los que pronunciasen aquellas palabras.

-Tuyo.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Siempre te he adorado — rió — ¿debe existir algún motivo más?.

-Está bien — pronunció, mientras sus labios daban un beso de buenas noches — duerme mi Colin.

Y ese _mi_ fue el detonador que debía ser pulsado para que por fin Colin cayera en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará**


	4. Corazones de Cristal

**Como prometimos volvemos a actualizar pronto, en esta parte se explican algunas cosas y se complican otras. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y cómo no Felices Fiestas a tods. Nos vemos el año que viene.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

Cuando despertó, Draco ya no estaba en casa, así que después de compartir el desayuno consigo mismo, se dedicó a haraganear por la casa consciente de la atenta mirada de los elfos domésticos, cosa que le impedía realizar uno de sus mayores anhelos, entrometerse en la intimidad de Draco Malfoy, hurgar en sus cajones, descubrir algún secreto oculto o simplemente saber por fin como era su ropa interior.

En mitad de la mañana, decidió, a su pesar, que era momento de presentarse ante sus amigos o ex amigos y el primero en la lista era Ronald Weasley. A pesar del carácter volcánico de éste y del gran aprecio que le tenía a su físico, se auto convenció durante el camino que nada podía ser peor que matar a Voldemort o robarle un huevo a un Colacuerno Húngaro cabreado.

Por eso Harry entró confiado en el despacho de Ron, que se encontraba rodeado de papeles, hablando por la chimenea intentando solucionar lo que por el tono que utilizaba parecía ser una catástrofe de dimensiones apocalípticas.

A duras penas le dedicó una mirada, pero un breve gesto con la mano por parte de Ron le hizo tomar asiento frente al imponente escritorio que presidía la habitación, dejándole reducido a un mero espectador del carácter explosivo de éste y ante todo con la horrible sensación de haber caído en el olvido, algo constatable en la falta de efusividad o quizás de reacción ante su presencia. Desgraciadamente y en contra de su carácter curioso Harry sólo podía escuchar lo que Ron decía, no captando claramente las palabras de su interlocutor.

-No, te he dicho que no... – exclamó, sin dejar de teñir sus palabras de aquel tono tan Malfoy que para Harry era sinónimo de 'obedece o muere'.

-...

-Claro que sí, y también le regalo mi casa y mi coche y mi varita... – exclamó esta vez con frustración.

La conversación terminó antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a situarse, a intentar atar cabos o a pensar en las palabras que siempre huían de su mente cuando más las necesitaba. Pero el hecho de que sus dedos tambolirearan en la mesa con impaciencia contribuyeron a que las manos de Ron viajaran con más frecuencia a sus cabellos mesándoselos suavemente, en contraposición a los frustrantes tirones de pelo que Harry aún recordaba haber visto en Ron cuando ambos asistían a Hogwarts. Pero aquella situación no se alargó más de lo necesario, Ron apagó la chimenea con un ligero movimiento de varita y volvió al escritorio centrándose en la montaña de papeles. Ignorando al que había sido su mejor amigo. Ambos sabían que el momento sería corto, pero ayudaba para acostumbrarse a la situación. Harry pudo comprobar que los tres años habían transformado a Ron en una persona más segura, sus gestos, su voz y sobre todo la sensación de poder que irradiaba.

Se acomodó en el asiento y esbozando una semisonrisa esperó la explosión de su compañero. Sorpresivamente los ojos de Ron sólo reflejaban furia, contenida, eso sí, pero furia al fin y al cabo.

La sonrisa de Harry se evaporó al instante. Cambió la postura, reacomodándose. Tensándose observó a su amigo con la esperanza de descubrir detrás de la actitud gélida un rescoldo de lo que habían sido antes. Pero lo único que descubría Ron Weasley era ira en estado puro.

Carraspeó y se decidió a empezar la conversación. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y teniendo en cuenta que quien se había largado sin avisar fue él...

-Hola - y su voz salió más como un quejido, apenas le salía.

Ron esbozó lo que parecía ser una sonrisa que al final quedó en una mueca sarcástica, pero su postura no se relajó, el continuó en todo momento firmemente sentado, sin llegar en ningún momento a acomodarse como Harry había inconscientemente hecho, quizá fruto de la antigua camarería compartida y que en los últimos días no había podido evitar recordar

-¿Y? – preguntó. Y en su tono de voz, en cada uno de los sonidos, reflejaba la magnitud de su cabreo.

Harry no supo que contestar. Cualquier otra pregunta le hubiese servido como excusa para comenzar la conversación, pero ese '¿y?' gélido lo dejó literalmente sin palabras. Aunque no por nada era uno de los mejores buscadores, así que intentando recuperarse preguntó a su vez:

-¿Después de tres años sin vernos sólo se te ocurre preguntarme 'y'? – inquirió, esperando algo que pudiera deshacer aquella tensa atmósfera, pero en contra de lo querido la actitud de Ron no pareció dar tregua.

-No Harry, de hecho se me ocurren frases del tipo "grandísimo cabrón¿dónde coño te habías metido tres años?" o "especie de imbécil con gafas, como tuviste la desfachatez de marcharte sin decir nada" , luego sopesé la opción de darte una paliza sin explicar nada imitando el fantástico estilo Potter, así que en este momento deberías dar las gracias porque elegí el plan b y tu gran explicación ya puede empezar con "me caí en un pozo, perdí la memoria que no he recuperado hasta hace poco..."

Harry se pateó mentalmente, había sido un idiota pensando que lo acogerían con los brazos abiertos después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que se había marchado sin dar ninguna explicación

-Tienes razón, yo...

-No - interrumpió el pelirrojo - nada de; lo siento por todas las noches sin dormir; por las lagrimas de mi madre; por las horas perdidas intentando localizarte, porque en vez de tres años envejecí diez pensando en que podías estar muerto, herido o peor, en manos de algún mortífago vengativo sufriendo.

Y de pronto, como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría, fue realmente consciente de lo mucho que afecta a los demás cada una de las pequeñas o grandes decisiones que tomas en la vida.

La orfandad y su maravillosa familia, habían despojado a Harry del sentimiento de arraigo. En su interior nunca se había terminado de creer que había gente a la que le importaba de verdad, y a pesar de que Ron y Hermione habían estado siempre a su lado, jamás fue consciente de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos en toda la extensión de lo que aquello significaba.

Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo, si Ron se sentía tan mal era porque le seguía queriendo. Aferrándose a este último pensamiento enfrentó a su amigo.

-Tuve un buen motivo para marcharme, para no decir adónde y para no enviar ni una mísera lechuza para deciros que estaba bien.

-Tengo tiempo - contestó Ron - y curiosidad, así que empieza...

Harry lo miró con ternura, pese a todo Ron Weasley no había dejado de ser uno de los seres más bondadosos que conocía.

-Hay un refrán muggle que dice algo así como; la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Ya - contestó Ron- pero el gato se enteró de qué había estado haciendo el bastardo de su mejor amigo durante tres años.

-¿Y mereció la pena? – preguntó, no queriendo saber si en realidad su historia era o no importante a los ojos de Ron, sino el hecho de ser él en sí y todo lo referente a él lo que importaba a su amigo.

-Depende – contestó, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente en la mesa y por primera vez desde que se iniciaba la conversación dejaba de lado aquella rigidez que tanto incomodaba a Harry.

-¿De qué?

-De lo buena que sea la historia, por supuesto y de lo bien que se te dé mentir, aunque en ese caso déjame decirte que estás perdido.

Harry asintió, aún tamborileando sus dedos, con la vista clavada en un lugar indeterminado, reviviendo recuerdos nunca olvidados.

-Ron – comentó, obviando su último comentario, buscando las palabras adecuadas que le permitieran ser juzgado más benévolamente o en su defecto que le diese tiempo para poder explicarse – ¿recuerdas nuestro quinto año¿recuerdas los sueños que tuve, mis miedos…?

-Sí, lo recuerdo – concedió, pero sin aún dejar paso a una postura relajada.

-¿Recuerdas que quise ir sólo a salvar a Sirius?

-Sí – murmuró, con aquel nudo en la garganta que sólo los recuerdos producen.

-Ron… -prosiguió, con su vista fija en aquellos ojos que ya no transmitían furia, sino emoción – eso fue lo que me pasó. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún Sirius, ninguna Ginny, ningún mundo que salvar. Esta vez era yo.

-¿Necesitabas ser salvado? – cuestionó, mientras su puño se estrellaba contra la mesa y Harry se erguía por el sobresalto. – Recuerda que no se te da bien mentir. ¿Ser salvado¿de quién¿de mí, de Hermione?.

-No – murmuró suavemente, poniéndose en pie y yendo junto al sillón donde Ron estaba sentado, parándose a escasos pasos de él con la vista fija en su rostro, sus gestos y su ceño fruncido que ocultaba sus irascibles ojos.

Hubiera sido fácil en ese momento salir sin decir nada, huir y auto convencerse de que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban o al menos como habían estado hacia sólo unos día. Pero no, la decisión fue tomada muchos antes de haber tomado ese avión con destino a Inglaterra; a su hogar, y no fue otro sino ése el motivo por el que ahora sus ojos imploraban con la mirada aquella oportunidad que tanto tiempo rechazó y que ahora lucharía por ella. Así que con un poco más valor del que sentía, se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde Ron se encontraba, mientras sus cuerpos se pusieron en ligero contacto a través de sus ropas y desde donde podía seguir hablándole manteniendo la vista fija, sin titubeos y mostrando en todo momento una verdad que sabía Ron le exigiría – De ti nunca¿de Hermione…? - sonrió débilmente y dejó la respuesta inconclusa, como una más de las bromas que disfrutaron en Hogwarts – pero de mí huiría siempre; de quien soy, de lo que me he convertido.

-¿Por qué necesitabas ser salvado?

-Todo el mundo necesita alguna vez ser salvado – comentó con una sonrisa amarga – quizás ya era tiempo que me tocara a mí.

-Y por ello decidiste salvarte tú mismo¿cierto? – recriminó, intentando apartarlo de sí. Pero el cuerpo de Harry pareció relajarse en vez de haberlo puesto en alerta y su cabeza terminó apoyada en su hombro mientras aquel negro cabello le rozaba la mejilla haciéndole ligeras cosquillas.

-No Ron, no lo has entendido. Yo no puedo ser salvado. - Susurró, mientras el suave deslizar de sus palabras las impregnaba de una verdad difícil de contener.

-¿Ah no?, pues entonces explícame Potter¿por qué has vuelto?, porque te recuerdo que te fuiste por el mismo motivo que según tú regresaste.

-No sé porqué he vuelto – mintió, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, como si de ese modo las mentira pudiera parecer más verdad. Pero el cuerpo de Ron se tensó en el mismo instante que aquellas palabras se deslizaron de sus labios tanteando posibles caminos y él no pudo más que darse cuenta de su error. – Está bien, lo sé. Pero aún me cuesta reconocerlo ante mí. No me pidas que te cuente los motivos cuando yo aún no soy capaz de afrontarlos.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? – gruñó.

-Te necesitaba – confesó. Esta vez siendo él el que quiso huir de su lado y Ron quien lo obligó a permanecer a su lado, sujetándolo suavemente de un brazo, pero con la presión necesaria. – Me siento solo. Me siento vacío, Ron.

-¿Tú nunca has estado solo? Yo siempre he estado aquí. Lo sabes¿verdad?

-¿Lo sé?

-Sí, lo sabes – sentenció, acariciando aquellos cabellos ya casi olvidados – por eso estás aquí, porque a pesar de todo sabes que siempre te perdonaré.

-¿Lo harás?

Ron rió suavemente conteniendo las ganas de golpear la cabeza de su amigo, ante la frustración de no poder obtener las rápidas respuestas que normalmente siempre obtenía.

Lo harás – prosiguió con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, lo haré – gruñó – pero a cambio quiero mi explicación.

-¿Te gustan los vampiros?

-¿Y eso a qué viene? – se quejó, pero no tuvo más opción que inspirar y aspirar sucesivas veces, profundamente, para tranquilizarse, porque sabía que por alguna extraña razón que no lograba comprender, su respuesta era importante para Harry. – Bien - volvió a comenzar esta vez sonando un poco más sosegado – no me gustan los vampiros¿por qué maldita razón habrían de gustarme¡A nadie le gustan los vampiros! – terminó, haciendo trizas sus intentos de calmarse ante aquella conversación tan inverosímil.

-Por eso me fui

-¿Te fuiste porque no me gustaban los vampiros?

Harry rió suavemente, dejando que su aliento golpeara el cuello de Ron, mientras negaba significativamente con la cabeza. – En realidad las cosas siempre son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Sería tan fácil poder clasificar las cosas en buenas o malas. Pero así es la vida – adujo, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, restándole importancia a una cosa que en realidad la tenía – unas veces buena, otra mala y otras simplemente… inidentificable.

Ron permaneció callado un momento. Sopesando las palabras, valorándolas y ante todo intentando discernir lo que para Harry sabía que era complicado explicar. Pero todo era tan distinto. Harry ya no tenía aquel rostro infantil. Sus rasgos ya no eran aquellos redondeados, ni sus mejillas tenían ese cariz sonrosado. Pero ante todo ése no era el Harry tímido que recordaba, aquel chico que huía de las admiradoras y que se azoraba al pensar en dar su primero beso. Ese era un Harry más maduro, mundano y ante todo mucho más complicado.

-¿Y cuál es la tuya? – preguntó, mientras su vista ausente observaba como el pomo de la puerta giraba suavemente y olvidaba que él tampoco era ya el niño que otrora fue.

-Siempre la peor – respondió – aquella a la que se condena a los vampiros. La de quienes eligen una burda imitación de la vida.

-¿Y tú, la elegiste?

-No, yo siempre amé vivir. Luché por ello, por mi vida, por la de las personas que quiero. Y sabes qué es lo peor – preguntó, mientras se respondía a si mismo negando con la cabeza – que podría vivir una vida apacible si lo quisiera. Una vida en la que no tendría que preocuparme cuando mi cuerpo me pidiera a gritos _eso_. Pero no, no puedo permitirlo porque sé que jamás me perdonaría. Esto es lo que soy ¿sabes? – prosiguió, alzando su cabeza del hombro de Ron y haciendo que por primera vez sus manos tomaran el rostro de Ron entre ellas, poniendo en contacto ambas pieles. Fría contra caliente. – Ni mago, ni muggle. Sólo una burda imitación de ambas.

Silencio. Un frío y absoluto silencio mientras descargas de magia se deslizaban a través de los dedos que acariciaban la incipiente barba y por primera vez Ron pudo constatar que un hecho vale más que mil palabras. Cerró los ojos, consciente de que el dolor que en ese momento sentía rompería cualquier barrera que pusiera para ocultarlo. Pero eso no lo aminoró, sólo sirvió para ser más consciente de la magia que en pequeñas cantidades abandonaba su cuerpo perdiéndose en aquellos dedos que se volvían más tibios conforme la magia era absorbida. No pudo evitar pensar que quizás ese era el motivo por el que Harry le había parecido quizás más pálido cuando lo había visto.

No lo dudo ni un instante más del debido. Sus manos se alzaron incluso antes de darle permiso para ello y sus ojos se abrieron con la misma irreverencia. Pero a veces la vida también da sus pequeñas alegrías y así, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la tersa mejilla esta se fue coloreando con aquel breve sonrojo que Ron recordaba y añoraba. Quizás ese rostro no fuera aquel juvenil aniñado que fue, quizás el sonrojo tuviera menos viveza, menos inocencia, pero él lo vio igual, del mismo modo que lo recordaba en sus sueños.

-Harry – comenzó, con el corazón en la garganta golpeándolo dolorosamente – tú nunca serás una imitación de nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – susurró, aferrándose a las palabras tanto como sus dedos se aferraban a la capa de Ron.

-Porque… - pero sus palabras se perdieron mientras observaba la puerta entreabierta. - …no puede ser de otro modo – acabó diciendo. No sabiendo qué palabras decir. Ignorando cuáles hubieran sido las acertadas, las correctas e ignorando que seguramente ninguna serían.

-No puede ser de otro modo – repitió Harry, como si de algún modo el repetir las palabras estas pudieran convertirse en realidad. – pero a veces las cosas son de otro modo.

-¿De cuál?

-E pur si muove – pronunció, en un acento ligeramente francés que nunca llegó a hacer suyo – y sin embargo se mueve – tradujo –, lo dijo Galileo Galilei, un muggle que decidió que quizás las cosas no eran como todos creían que eran. Alguien que fue capaz de ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Su respiración era más ligera cuando terminó, constató Ron. El aliento de Harry lo golpeaba ligeramente y ante ese arranque de euforia él se sintió un poco mareado. Sabiendo con total seguridad que su magia estaba siendo absorbida en el amplio sentido de la palabras. Pero lo que sin duda lo dejó sin aliento era aquel dolor que no se expresaba en aquellos ojos otrora tan expresivos y supo, sin lugar a equivocarse, que Harry no hacia más que acorazar sus sentimientos. Guardarlos bajo llave en algún lugar donde sólo él tenía acceso. Por ello, porque supo cuan importantes podían llegar a veces a ser las palabras, dejó que estas fluyeran por sí solas, tomando aquel cariz que las hacia valiosas.

-Me da igual ese muggle – acotó, dejando que las palabras impregnaran esa piel tanto como su magia – no me importa qué fue capaz de ver y qué no. Y por Lucifer y todos los demonios juro que me da igual qué creas tú que eres. Lo importante es quién eres. Y déjame decirte que para mí siempre serás Harry Potter, aquél mocoso escuálido a quien Hermione siempre tenía que reparar sus gafas.

-Y tú siempre serán para mí el pobretón.

-Vaya… - comentó con una dulce sonrisa – creí que eso es lo que siempre sería para Malfoy.

-Sí… - susurró, retirando sus manos al darse cuenta que estas se demoraban más de lo debido en esa piel, inconscientemente buscando el alimento que comenzaba a necesitar – Ron¿por qué... por qué Draco nunca se casó?

-Quizás esté esperando a la persona adecuada – probó. Fijando su mirada en la puerta entreabierta mientras Harry se sentaba en su regazo y enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

-Ya… claro… - comentó, dudando de la veracidad de aquellas palabras.

Ron suspiró mientras pasaba sus manos tranquilizadoramente por la espalda de Harry, en una caricia fraternal. Desechando casi desde el mismo instante que sacó el nombre de Draco aquel tema que parecía afectar más a Harry de lo que sabía que éste admitiría.

-Harry¿cómo fue que…?

-¿… me ocurrió esto?

-Sí

-Del mismo modo que todo comenzó – dijo con amargura, mientras levantaba su rostro y apartaba el flequillo que cubría la pálida cicatriz de su frente – En realidad no recuerdo mucho¿sabes? Aunque sí puedo sentir aún la tensión que se vivía momentos antes de la gran batalla final. Porque fue allí donde me convertí en lo que ahora soy. ¿Recuerdas como me hice la cicatriz?, o mejor dicho ¿recuerdas qué la produjo? Fue un Avada, una maldición imperdonable. La misma maldición que me fue enviada por segunda vez condenándome esta vez a un vago reflejo de mago.

-Harry…

-Teniéndome que rebajar a ser no menos que una sanguijuela de magia. Porque es el único modo que tengo de seguir siendo lo que soy; un mago. Porque no puedo renunciar a eso. Y no sé el porqué, no me lo preguntes. Pero sé que si dejo de alimentarme del único modo que sé hacerlo, dejaría de ser lo que siempre he sido, lo que mis padres fueron y dejaría de tener cabida en aquel mundo que por primera vez pude llamar hogar.

-Harry…- volvió a intentar, llevando una mano al rostro de éste. Una mano que nunca llegó a su destino porque fue antes apartada.

-Y dime Ron¿quieres saber qué hago para robar la magia?

-No – dijo claramente enfatizando su respuesta con un rápido movimiento negativo de cabeza.

-Sexo

Silencio. Otra vez ese duro y frío silencio.

-Y dime Ron – cuestionó, mientras se ponía en pie, aún enfrentando su mirada – sigo siendo Harry Potter, aquél mocoso escuálido a quien Hermione siempre tenía que reparar sus gafas.

Ron, lo observó, apreciando los significativos cambios en su aspecto. Su piel más pálida, su rostro más afinado, sus ojos quizás más grandes y lo que aún era más importante. Aquel niño que era capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte por aquellos a quien sin lugar a dudas amaba – sí, lo sigues siendo. ¿Y sabes qué?, por mucho que lo intentes siempre lo serás. Mocoso.

Y una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Harry, no pudiendo quedar oculta entre los mechones de cabello que se deslizaban por su rostro. Haciéndole saber a ciencia cierta a Ron por qué alguien le cedería gustosamente su magia.

--

Harry decidió aparecerse en el piso de Colin. La conversación con Ron, aunque había dejado un buen sabor de boca, al final supuso un increíble desgaste de magia. Un desgaste que en ocasiones transformaba las ganas. A Potter, que normalmente era un buen chico, le gustaba ser malo. Por eso en vez de caminar, surgió de la nada en el salón de Colin pillándolo desprevenido tumbado en el sofá-¡Harry! Hola - casi gritó el rubio, que había sido evidentemente sacado de un estado de sopor.

-Desnúdate - respondió el aludido

Colin lo miró, sólo tuvo un segundo de duda, si Harry Potter te pide que te desnudes, ya estás tardando, y sin correr pero sin tomarse su tiempo se quitó la ropa, mientras el otro se sentaba en un sillón contemplando esta vez a gusto el cuerpo que había profanado, un cuerpo que le gritaba tómame en cada uno de sus gestos.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo ahora Colin? – preguntó.

-Sí - susurrado pero seguro, mientras temblaba en mitad de la alfombra, con su cuerpo iluminado únicamente por el veleidoso fuego de la chimenea.

-Pues no - Harry sonrió mientras que con un gesto de su mano le ordenaba acercarse.  
Colin lo miró sin comprender, se acercó para sentarse a su lado, pero Harry lo sujetó por el brazo

-Colin, gatito, arrodíllate, así estarás cómodo mientras te cuento - se calló para comprobar que efectivamente Colin se arrodillaba entre sus piernas - puedes entretenerte mientras tanto - el chico comprendió al momento las intenciones de Harry o se dejó llevar por las suyas propias. Desabrochó el pantalón de su amante y mientras acariciaba el pene y comenzaba a saborearlo escuchaba de fondo la voz que había ocupado interminables fantasías, algunas como la que estaba cumpliendo en ese momento.

-Hoy vas a ser mi esclavo. Harás cualquier cosa que te diga, sin rechistar ¿a que sí?

Colin sintió como su erección despertaba admirablemente, asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a abandonar el pene del que era, aunque él no lo supiese, su dueño desde mucho antes de empezara a jugar. Harry sonrió mientras se dejaba llevar, observaba la devoción de Colin y una punzada de culpabilidad en un momento lo atenazó, pero no sabía muy bien si esta era por Draco o por Colin. Sin embargo, éste último conocía las reglas y aun así había decidido jugar, además en ese momento estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Posiblemente, el hecho de que por primera vez alguien se entregase abiertamente influía. Colin aumentó el ritmo al sentir que Harry estaba a punto:

Harry abrumado por el golpe de placer sólo pudo susurrar:

-traga...teló... todo

Y después, la laxitud que acompaña al orgasmo. Colin lo limpió con delicadeza y se quedó en el suelo, a cuatro patas, entre sus piernas, temblando por la excitación no resuelta; Harry sonrió al mejor estilo slytherin y de un solo gesto lo sentó en su regazo, acariciando la erección del pequeño mientras éste ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse.

-Te has portado muy bien gatito, debería compensarte - dijo mientras continuaba acariciando con tortuosa lentitud su erección

Las pupilas de Colin se agrandaron. Su excitación aumentó, si aquello fuese posible, la tensión se hacía cada vez menos soportable. El hecho de que fuese el auténtico Harry Potter y no una imagen en su cabeza el que lo estuviese masturbando en ese momento, no ayudaba en absoluto, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras abría más sus piernas. Realmente estaba disfrutando. Cuando Harry notó que se iba a correr, dejó de acariciarlo y lo levantó de su regazo.

-Creo que ahora no te compensaré, tengo hambre, mejor nos vamos a cenar.

Colin se sentía completamente frustrado, excitado y humillado. Quería esconderse en el baño y terminar con aquella tortura. Pero Harry adivinando sus pensamientos extendió la palma de la mano haciendo aparecer en ella un finísimo lazo de seda. Sin dejar de observarlo temblar acarició el pene de Colin al tiempo que lo rodeaba en su base con aquel lazo.

-Esto gatito, es un pequeño suspiro de magia, no podrás correrte y tampoco podrás impedir que esa increíble erección baje en ningún momento, de hecho quiero que todo el mundo se de cuenta de cómo estás…

Colin no fue capaz de replicar, sintió un ligero mareo, cuando los Dioses quieren castigarnos, escuchan nuestras plegarias. Suspiró suavemente y agachó la cabeza. Harry estuvo tentado a no salir de casa y quedarse a disfrutar totalmente de aquel regalo con lazo y todo. Pero lo bueno, como siempre, era mejor que esperase. Vistió a su gatito con un movimiento de varita y mientras lo abrazaba se concentró para aparecerse en uno de los restaurantes más concurridos del mundo mágico.

Si el portero notó la turbación del rubio o el asombroso parecido del moreno con el desaparecido Harry Potter no dio muestras de ello. Precisamente la clase de un establecimiento se mide por la discreción de sus trabajadores. Así que pese a las insistentes miradas del resto de los comensales o la cada vez mayor vergüenza y porque no decirlo excitación de Colin, Harry James Potter se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

-A ver gatito, nos vamos a sentar allí, tampoco quiero que nos prohíban la entrada al sitio donde mejor preparan la lasaña de todo Londres- dijo señalando a una mesa escondida en un reservado.

Cuando ya estaban sentados, Colin no pudo evitar perder su papel de gatito por un momento

-Harry puedo preguntarte algo.

-Eres periodista - contestó el aludido tranquilamente - Es lo tuyo, dispara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Eras el héroe, todos te buscamos para darte las gracias, para celebrar el fin de Voldemort .

Harry sonrió, por un instante estuvo tentado a contárselo, pero por el momento ya había hablado suficiente del tema. Sentía la magia cosquillear por todo su cuerpo al notar la excitación de Colín. Iba a ser una cena muy interesante.

-Creo que esa respuesta merece otro momento, por ahora gatito deberías ir al baño y traerme tus boxers, después ya veremos, si te portas bien quizás puedas enterarte.

Las pupilas de Colin se dilataron, se ruborizó como para encender todas las luces del Londres mágico y parte del muggle. Aquel Harry no se parecía en absoluto al que guardaba en su memoria. Lo cual no significaba que no le gustase, por eso se levantó para hacer lo que le habían ordenado. Cuando volvió con los boxers en el bolsillo, Harry le obligó a dárselos y le pidió que se sentara con las piernas abiertas.

Durante el resto de la cena, Colin tuvo que comer con los dedos la mayoría de la comida que Harry había pedido para el, sintiéndose cada vez más sometido, más humillado y más excitado. Cuando salían del restaurante ya estaba al borde de la desesperación. Ya se imaginaba en su cama recibiendo al que era su amo y señor desesperadamente. Pero a veces los planes no salen tal y como uno espera. Aunque no significa que salgan mal.

Inesperadamente, dado que habían llegado al restaurante apareciéndose, Harry paró un taxi muggle. Una vez dentro le dio la dirección del Callejón Diagon y se relajó en el asiento trasero. El taxista era un chico joven muy atractivo que desde el espejo retrovisor no paraba de vigilar a aquella pareja con placer. Harry cogió a Colin por la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, éste sorprendido intentó zafarse:

-Gatito, te estás portando mal, no me obligues a castigarte - susurró Harry.  
Pero Colin se retorcía entre sus brazos, desesperado porque el taxista no dejaba de mirarles. Una cosa era deshacerse de su ropa interior en un restaurante y otra era mostrarle al mundo según qué cosas. Harry adivinó aquello, y sonrió.

-Muy bien, tú lo has querido, tendré que castigarte - dijo en voz alta, y luego dirigiéndose al taxista - por favor¿puede parar un momento?

Si el taxista estaba sorprendido, nadie lo notó, se limitó a parar el coche en una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad mientras por el espejo retrovisor pretendía no perderse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Colin comenzó a temblar, la mitad de él por la excitación ya que Harry le estaba desabrochando el pantalón y la otra mitad porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que su amante pretendía. De repente se vio volteado encima de Harry que se había situado en el medio del asiento, con la cabeza en un lado de éste y las piernas en el otro. Sintió como su pantalón era bajado a la altura de los muslos y escucho avergonzado el suspiro de satisfacción del conductor, extraño observador del primer castigo de Harry Potter. La primera cachetada inesperada le provocó el primario instinto de salir corriendo del taxi, a la segunda y mientras Harry le decía que no se discutían las órdenes sintió para su vergüenza que si seguía así acabaría corriéndose en un taxi delante de un desconocido. Desconocido que disfrutaba de aquel regalo, una de sus mayores fantasías en vivo y en directo protagonizada por dos hombres sumamente deseables. La única duda que tenía era el no saber en qué lugar le gustaría estar más.

Harry disfrutaba de aquello y sentía la punzante erección de Colin presionando sus muslos. Decidió que diez azotes eran bastante humillación. Sin subirle los pantalones lo sentó en su regazo comprobando que estaba llorando y que no le quedaba nada para tener un tremendo orgasmo. Lo besó con delicadeza pero sin perder el dominio ni por un segundo, empujó a Colin y lo dejó en una esquina oscura de la calle, mientras le pagaba al taxista con un obliviate y una estupenda sonrisa marca Potter. Cuando se giró vio a su gatito apoyado en la oscuridad del callejón con los pantalones bajados casi hasta las rodillas intentando recuperar la respiración o algo de control. Ese fue el momento en el que lo sujetó y se aparecieron en el apartamento nuevamente.

Colin notaba como el lazo cada vez apretaba más, mientras Harry se deshacía en caricias, besaba todo su cuerpo y le susurraba al oído que era sólo suyo. Sin que se diese cuenta lo penetró y sin prisas comenzó a embestirlo, Colin suplicaba el fin de aquella tortura pero Harry se vino sin que el pudiese hacerlo, hasta que sin salir de su cuerpo soltó el lazo, y sin necesidad de que nadie lo tocase estalló en el que seguramente había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida. La magia salía de su cuerpo con fuerza inundando a Harry, mientas en algún lugar de Londres un taxista intentaba recordar que había hecho la última hora.

**Continuará...**


End file.
